Kitty Magic
by Alex Damien
Summary: Spain gets into a fight with England and ends up being turned into a cat. Will Romano recognize him? Spamano, USUK, and slight mentions of failed Romerica
1. Chapter 1

It started, as most of their hijinks did, because they were drunk. So drunk in fact, that Spain didn't remember much. Oh, he remembered smashing England's ugly face against the bar table so hard he broke it in two while Prussia and France cheered in the background.

He did _not_ remember England hitting back. But he must have been, because Spain felt like he had been punched by a truck on steroids.

He opened an eye and saw he was lying on the dirty ground in some back alley that he didn't recognize. He grunted and pushed himself up.

"Grreow," came out of his mouth. He blinked and looked down at his hands.

Paws.

Furry paws.

He jumped up, trying to scream but managed only to meow pathetically. He looked at himself, shook his head and even hit himself against the wall in an effort to wake up from that nightmare.

Someone opened a door to the side of the alley and a big burly man came out with a can in one hand.

"Shut up dammit!" he yelled and threw the can at him.

Spain hissed and hid behind a trash can. Everything was getting worse and worse.

"What's that? Is it a cat?" asked a familiar voice, and Spain's heart jumped.

After the big man walked Romano, dressed in casual jeans and a rumpled white shirt, holding his long black coat over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I dunno, there were a bunch of them last night. A white one gave me a good scratch when I took out the trash," said the man, showing a big gash in his forearm to Romano.

Spain looked around the trash can to peer at Romano. He wanted to run up to him and curl up in his arms, but the broom at the hands of the big burly cook gave him pause.

Romano sighed. "Well, sorry for the bother. I'll be leaving now," he said, putting on his coat.

The man nodded. "It was no bother. Too bad I couldn't help you. Still, I swear the bouncers threw those two in here, along with those other two the blonde and the albino. Maybe someone around the entrance saw them leave," he said.

"Maybe. Thanks," said Romano, and walked towards the entrance of the alley.

The man went back inside, and Spain sprinted out straight at Romano, meowing in despair. He climbed up Romano's leg, up to his shoulder to rub his face against his.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Romano, trying to shake him off.

Spain slipped and fell down to the ground face first.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god no...," muttered Romano, kneeling next to him and pulling him up softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… Good lord, is this cat crazy?"

Spain gave a pained meow, but sighed in relief when he felt Romano's fingers on his fur. Romano pulled him up against his chest, caressing him and scratching at his ears.

"Are you ok?" asked Romano, walking towards the street with Spain in his arms. "I hope that wasn't too bad a hit. Were you the one making all that noise? Why were you yowling? Are you scared?"

Spain rubbed his nose against Romano's shirt, trying to convey who he really was. Couldn't Romano see that it was him? Couldn't Romano feel his presence? He yowled.

"Shhh, stop that," said Romano, hiding him under his coat when an old lady stared at him. "Are you hurt? I should take you to a veterinarian. But I have to find Spain first…"

Spain yowled even louder, rubbing himself against Romano.

"Ok, ok, fine. I'll take you to the vet but for God's sake, shut up!" he said, picking up the pace.

Half an hour later, Romano sat at the waiting room of the first veterinarian he could find, with cat Spain sitting in his lap, and dialing Spain's number over and over.

"I can't believe that jerk. He always does this and then here I am, worrying like an idiot. Well, fuck him," said Romano, putting his phone back on his pocket. "It's not like I even care if he's lying in a ditch somewhere."

Spain gave a soft purr and rubbed his face against Romano's hand.

"…But what if he _is_ lying in a ditch somewhere?" wonderedRomano, taking out his phone again to dial, but the veterinarian arrived.

"Sorry for the delay," she said, and looked at Spain. "Is that him? Oh, how cute."

"Not nearly as cute as you," said Romano, standing up with Spain in his arms and a charming smile in his face.

Spain hissed and tried to wiggle out of Romano's arms.

"Oh, he's scared," said the vet and grabbed him in a way Spain couldn't escape.

"Be careful!" cried Romano, hovering over the vet as she took Spain to the examination room. "I don't know if he's hurt. I think he might have hurt his head. I-I dropped him…"

"He seems ok. What is his name?"

"I don't…I mean, I just found him. He ran up and climbed on me," said Romano, standing nearby while Spain curled and wiggled away from the vet. "It seems like something's hurting him."

Romano reached out to pet Spain's head, and he calmed down immediately.

"Aw, he likes you," said the vet, taking the chance to check Spain completely. "I hope you keep him."

"No, no…I can't. I can't take care of him," said Romano, taking his hand back.

Spain panicked. What if Romano was going to leave him there? What if they put him on a cage in some shelter? He sprinted away from the vet's hands and jumped up to Romano's shoulder, meowing and rubbing against him.

 _Please don't leave me! It's me! Can't you see that? Can't you see it's me?!_

"Stop that, you dumb thing," said Romano, grabbing Spain and holding him against his chest, petting him. "You really want to stay with me so bad? Why would you want that? Idiota…"

The vet giggled. "You two seem made for each other. Why don't you keep him for a few days? And if it really doesn't work, there's a shelter that could take him in," she said, pulling out a syringe.

"Hmmm…you need a bath, but if you behave and stop crying so much," said Romano with a cheeky smile. "You could stay. Maybe. Only because I'm so generous."

"He also needs vaccines," said the vet, full syringe ready in hand. "Hold him for a moment."

Spain yowled, and Romano panicked "I-Is it going to hurt?"

"You're already worrying for him. That's so cute," she said, and before Spain or Romano could react, she applied the vaccine.

Romano cried louder than Spain.


	2. Chapter 2

After a quick bath and some intestinal parasites medicines, Romano took cat Spain back to his car and sat him down at the passenger's seat while he called to Spain's cell phone once more. No one picked up.

"Stupid bastard," he muttered, starting his car. He looked down at the sad and barely dry Spain. "You need a name…and a collar," he said.

Spain gave a tired purr, unwilling to even lift his head from the car seat. He was trying to think back to what happened the previous night, but his memories were even blurrier than before.

"What is it now? Are you sad?" asked Romano, scratching at the base of Spain's ears. He sighed, and placed a soft kiss to Spain's nose. "I'm sad too. But you know what makes me feel better? Going shopping."

Romano drove downtown. "Fuck that jerk. Let's go have fun. If he won't answer his damn phone, well, there's better things to do than looking for his drunk ass all over town. I hate it. I hate it so much when he goes out with Prussia and France, because nothing good ever happens then. It's like he becomes somebody else. Someone completely different," said Romano. He parked the car and picked up cat Spain. "Or maybe…maybe he doesn't become someone different. He just goes back to the way he was, hundreds of years ago. Always fighting for ridiculous things."

Still holding Spain in his arms, Romano entered the pet store. A parrot cried out at him and he gasped.

"It's ok, he doesn't bite," said an employee at the cashier. "Oh, your cat is so cute!"

Romano beamed. "I know," he said, caressing Spain's head. "I just got him, so he needs a collar. Which ones do you have?"

The girl beamed and brought some simple leather ones, along with some fabric ones. "We can make his plaque too if you have already thought of a name," she said.

Romano held up the collars against Spain's fur, while Spain sat on the table, mulling over Romano's words. He never thought of the way he behaved when he drank, or even thought that the way he partied would upset Romano so much.

"You don't like any of these?" asked Romano, looking at Spain's sad little cat face and lowered ears. "Maybe he's hungry? That's right, we haven't eaten anything today. Do you have any cat food? What else will I need for him?"

Romano soon found that cats needed beds, and toys, and plates. But most importantly, he found that they didn't need ridiculous hats and costumes, but they looked adorable in them.

He walked out of the store with a bunch of bags, while Spain walked alongside him, wearing a little costume made to look like a white shirt and black jacket (tie included), and a simple brown leather collar.

"I don't like it either," said Romano, looking at the windows of the stores at the mall. "It looks too casual. And it doesn't look good with any of your outfits"

Spain followed along with his ears low. He hadn't gone shopping with Romano in a long while, even though he knew it was something Romano enjoyed. It had been at least fifty or seventy years since the last time they did it, in fact. He hadn't realized how long it had been. They usually hung out at each other's houses, had dinner and watched a movie, or chat about things going on. They had drifted apart even as they were closer, and he hadn't even realized it.

He was then reminded of all those times when Romano had arrived at his house demanding that he dressed like a decent person.

Spain ran up ahead of him, jumping around him excitedly. As a cat, he couldn't even make a cheer up charm for his precious little underling, so he stood up, moving his little paws at him.

"You're happy again?" asked Romano, smiling down at him. "Sadness doesn't cling to you, does it? You're just like that idiot. You get sad and then forget about it five minutes later. Ah~ I'm so jealous of that. How do you just don't think about painful things? They always seem to float in my mind."

He stopped at the entrance of Cartier. "Here, come on. I'll show you something."

A seller gasped when she saw him enter with cat Spain behind him. "Excuse me sir! Pets are not allowed, so-" she said, but a man in a perfectly tailored suit put a hand to her shoulder to stop her.

"Mr. Vargas, what a joy to see you," he said "I see you have a new friend." He walked up to them and took the bags off Romano's hands. "Let me help you with that."

"Thank you. I just got him today and he needs a collar. A good one," said Romano. He bent down and picked Spain up. "I got him this one, but…"

"It doesn't look very good with his little suit," said the man, giving Spain a cold smile. "We have some nice ones that you might like."

The seller showed them some golden and silver collars, with black and dark brown leather. Spain stood straight and silent as Romano put the little collars on him. It felt good to have Romano's long fingers over his fur, and he wished he could hold his hands and entwine their fingers together. He gave a purring sigh.

"He's so well behaved. Was he trained before you got him? What's his name?" asked the lady who had tried to stop him from entering the store.

Romano scratched under Spain's head. "He ran up to me this morning. I think I'll name him…Cuore*" (*Cuore=Heart)

Spain felt himself beaming. Romano found him adorable! Romano was smiling at him and proud of him. He could deal with being a cat if it meant having so much attention from his henchman.

The man with the sharp suit came back holding a small box in his hands. "Mr. Vargas, your watch arrived this morning. We were about to call you," he said.

Romano's eyes sparkled. "Really?! That's so great. Ugh, but that idiot doesn't even answer his phone. He doesn't deserve it," said Romano, opening the tiny box. Inside was a beautiful sleek black watch with silver roman numerals, and a bright blue cristal to the side.

Spain was hypnotized by the beauty of the watch. Had Romano really bought that as a present for him? Why? Spain didn't even wear a watch. His tail and ears rose in excitement at the idea that Romano had chosen something so thoughtfully for him.

"You like it?" asked Romano, pulling the watch out of the box to show it to him, so Spain could see the small window that showed the inner mechanism of the watch.

Spain meowed in happiness, and rubbed his furry head against Romano's hand.

"He likes it," said the female seller, giggling at him.

"I just hope Antonio likes it. He can be so airheaded sometimes," said Romano, looking at the watch with sad eyes. "He will probably look at it and ask _why did you get it for me when I don't even wear watches_. I can hear him already."

Spain lost his breath when he realized just how well Romano knew him.

The man from the store took the watch from Romano's hands. "Well, if he doesn't like it, I think it would look much better on your wrist," he said, putting the watch on Romano's thin wrist with a warm smile.

Romano gave a shy smile, blushing a little. Spain blinked, saw the way the man's fingers touched the skin of Romano's hands, and went ballistic.

He yowled, jumping to scratch at the man's face, but the lady caught him in mid jump. "Oh dear, I think he doesn't like you," she said, struggling to keep cat Spain away from her manager.

Romano gasped. "What are you doing?!" he asked, taking him away from the lady. Then he turned towards the manager. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe he did that."

"It's alright Mr. Vargas," said the manager, with a tense smile.

Romano kept apologizing as he paid for everything and left.

He didn't let him out of his hands until they reached the car. "What were you thinking?" he asked Spain, setting him on the ground. "Can I trust you to behave now?"

Spain lowered his head and rubbed himself against Romano's leg, purring softly. He wasn't really sorry to be honest. In fact, he would have done the same if he had been in human form. Ok, maybe not the same. If he was in human form he would have most likely just punched the guy in the face. But he was still sad that Romano was upset.

Romano took a deep breath and petted him on the head. "You're just like him. You make a mess, and then put up that sad face until I can't be angry at you," he said.

Spain's heart fluttered. He knew that Romano didn't stay angry at him for long, but he had never heard him be so honest about it. Being a cat was almost a blessing.

After putting all the bags in the trunk, Romano climbed into his car and set Spain on the copilot seat while he put the collar on him. He had chosen the one in dark brown leather.

"Oh, you look so fancy now," said Romano, picking him up and lifting him to press their noses together. "Who's a pretty kitten? You are a pretty kitten," he said with a bright smile.

Spain felt like he was in paradise. He had never seen Romano smile so much in a single day, and being in his arms all the time was an absolute joy.

Romano nuzzled his fur and giggled. "Oh, I hate you so much. You're adorable, and so, so cute," he said, and sighed. "I hate you. How long will you live? Ten? Twelve years, until you're too old and living is too painful for you?" Romano gave him a sad smile. "I hate things that die."

Spain's ears lowered. ' _Romano, things that die aren't –things-,'_ he wanted to say.

Romano's cell phone went off, playing a cheery tune. Across the screen flashed a photo of a smiling Feliciano.

"What does he want now?" wondered aloud Romano as he sat Spain back on the copilot seat and answered his phone

"Fratello where are you?" asked Feliciano right away.

"Uh…near Spain. I-I mean, I went shopping. It's not like I was looking for Spain or anything. I just had to pick something up," said Romano, blushing.

If Spain could have snickered, he would have. Instead, his tail swayed from side to side in amused interest.

"Oh, good. He called a while ago. He said that he didn't want you to look for him, and to not call. He sounded upset about something. Have you been calling him?"

"He…he said w-what?" mumbled Romano, shocked. "F-fine! Whatever! I don't care!" he yelled, and hung up on his brother.

Spain froze.

What? He had called? How was that possible when he was right there with Romano? Granted, he was a cat which was something he hadn't been able to fully explain to himself, but still. He was Spain! He was the embodiment of the Kingdom of Spain, physical form non withstanding.

Or was he?

What if he was instead a cat who thought he was Spain? Like the butterfly who dreamed she was a human in that Chinese saying? No, but that was completely ridiculous. He had _memories_ . He had _knowledge_. Knowledge that went back hundreds of years. Thousands of years, in fact. His memory went all the way back to when he was called Hispania, so of course he wasn't just some cat with delusions of grandeur.

A sound coming from Romano jolted Spain out of his inner ramblings, and he noticed that Romano's body shook even as he was hunched over the steering wheel.

"He…he…," mumbled Romano, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "He called Feliciano… to tell him that he didn't want to see me. He was ignoring me on purpose." His voice broke and he started sobbing. "God I'm so stupid!" he cried, hiding his face in his hands. "He hates me! He's sick of me!"

Spain moved left and right on the seat, pacing with his tiny paws.

 _'No! Romano I love you!'_ He shouted, but it came out like a pained yowl. ' _I love you! I really do!'_

As he yowled out words of love, Spain realized he had never really said that aloud. It was always _You're so cute. Ah~ Roma is so adorable. Will you go to the party with me Roma? I want Roma to stay with me. Romano you're so great._

And while they were all expressions of love in their own way, Romano, who lived in the clutches of fear and paranoia, needed to hear the actual words.

And Spain had never realized that.

What kind of boss was he if he could not see that? Hell, what kind of lover could he be if he hadn't seen that in all these years? Did he really have the right to say that he loved Romano, now that he saw how much Romano was hurting without him knowing?

Romano sniffled as he looked down at cat Spain. "I hate him! I hate him so much!" he said.

Someone knocked on the window of the car, making Romano and Spain jump.

A blonde head looked inside, and Romano screeched, quickly reaching into the gloves drawer for his dark glasses to hide his crying eyes, before he lowered the window.

"America? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Romano.

"Hi Roma. I've been looking everywhere for England all day. Have you seen him? Geez, it's so cold here," said America, pulling his jersey closer to himself. "Let me inside please!"

"Ugh, fine. Get in," said Romano with a grumble.

America jogged around the car, and opened the door to find cat Spain hissing at him.

 _"No! Sit at the back. Only I can sit next to my precious Roma!"_ he meowed.

"And who is this little gentleman?" said America, lifting Spain up as he sat down on the car and closed the door behind him. "Hahaha! Look at his tiny costume. That's so cool!"

Romano's face turned red. "B-be careful. He doesn't like strange people."

"Aw his little paws are so cute," said America, and noticed the tiny tag on the collar. "Cuore? That's his name? When did you get him?"

Romano started the car. "You're so annoying," he complained, reaching for the drive stick, when America stopped him by putting his hand over his.

"Wait. You should calm down before driving," he said in a soft voice.

Romano turned his face away. "If you knew I was upset why did you get in?" mumbled Romano.

Spain growled and clawed at America's face. He managed to grace his nose with his claws.

"Ouch! What the hell? He really doesn't like strange people," said America.

"You just won't behave, will you?" said Romano with a tired voice. He picked Spain up and twisted around to put him on the carrier in the backseat.

Spain wiggled and whined, but Romano closed the door of the carrier on his face.

"I got him today," said Romano as way of explanation.

"Buying a cat is a new one for you. When you're upset you usually just buy clothes," said America, with a small smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

Spain felt his jealousy burning a hole through his stomach.

Romano growled. "I didn't buy a cat. I found him on the street and he wouldn't leave, so I figured why not take him in? He was so pathetic anyway. And I _don't_ buy stuff when I'm upset. Geez, I go live with you for a while and you think you know everything about me? I'm way older than you, kid. Have some respect."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. Now, tell me why you were crying," said America.

"It's nothing," said Romano a bit too fast. "Just…I'll drop you at your hotel."

"Nothing? You do tend to be super dramatic about everything, but come on," said America, rubbing a tear away from Romano's cheek with his thumb. "I don't think nothing made you feel like this."

Romano scoffed. "I'm not dramatic!" he said, but took his glasses off anyway. "And it's just something stupid. Spain's being a jerk. An even worse jerk than usual…that bastard…"

"Going out drinking with Prussia and France again? I've told you, you should just up and talk to him. Sulking about it is too subtle for him."

"It's not about that!" cried Romano, hitting the steering wheel. "I mean it pisses me off, yeah, but…but…" his eyes started filling with tears again. "But I wish he would appreciate me. I wish that if he didn't want to see me, he could at least call me instead of calling my brother. I know he likes him better, but would it be so hard to not be so obvious about it?"

Spain rolled on the floor of the carrier. _'Why? Why do you keep thinking that I like Feliciano better?! I keep pouring all my attentions on you, but I look at Feliciano's way for a second and you crumble. Roma, I wish you would love yourself as much as I love you'_

"What are you talking about?" asked America.

"He called Feliciano, saying that he didn't want me to call him," said Romano in a low voice "I can't believe I was so stupid I didn't see this coming. The oblivious one was me. The one who didn't get hints was me."

"I…Really? I mean, I don't even know what to say. You two have been together one way or another for as long as I can remember. Hell, back when you were with me, you still spent hours on the phone with him."

That only made Romano cry louder. Spain scratched at the floor of the carrier, wanting to rush out of there and take Romano in his arms.

"Come on here," said America, pulling Romano's head to lay on his shoulder. "I don't know what to say, but you can cry on my shoulder. Like I used to do on yours."

"Idiot," mumbled Romano, leaning into America.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company and the feel and warmth of the other's body.

"Why did we end?" wondered Romano, with a small voice.

Spain felt his blood run cold.

"Because you went cattivo" said America with a laugh.

"Jerk," complained Romano, giving him a soft punch in the chest.

"I had a moral obligation to stop you."

"I have a moral obligation to kick your ass out of my car if you keep that up."

America laughed. "You could never love me anyway."

"I could have."

"You wouldn't. We were both looking for someone else in each other."

Romano fell silent for a moment. "I guess you're right…Thank you."

America smiled. "You've calmed down. My job here is done," he said, and patted Romano's head. "Now, I have to keep looking for England."

"Of course you do. You always do," said Romano, with some resentment in his voice.

America opened the door, but looked back before getting out. "You go home and cry some more. Spain will go look for you soon. He always does."

"I don't care if he does!"

"Drama queen!" yelled America, and closed the door on Romano's face.

Romano screeched in rage. "Idiota!" he yelled, but America was already gone. "Go home and cry some more. What does he know about me? How dare he call me a drama queen and then go run to England. Fucking _England_ of all people!"

Romano fumed as he started the car. "And what kind of bullshit is _wait until Spain goes looking for you?_ If he's a hero, we're all fucked."

As he drove away from the mall, he realized there was a strange silence in the car. A little kitty face came to mind.

"You're awfully silent back there," he called.

No response.

"Are you angry because I put you there? You can't go around attacking people like that."

Nothing.

They arrived at Romano's beachside house, and there was still no sound from the little carrier. Romano peered inside, and saw the dark shape of cat Spain at the very back.

"Do you feel bad, or are you just angry?" he asked, as he brought the carrier and all the bags inside. He didn't want to accept it, but America's words had calmed him a bit. And in a way (not that he would ever accept it. Not in a million years.) he was in fact a bit overdramatic. Especially when it came to anything related to Spain.

"I can't believe crying on him helped," he said as he took off his black coat. He rubbed at his eyes. He could feel the crying headache coming. "I need to lay down now." He looked down at the carrier that had the door open, but still his little Cuore refused to come out. He knelt down next to it.

"Come on. Are you scared? This will be your home now. Come on, come out," he said, but the cat made no move to get out. Romano sighed and reached inside to pull him out.

Spain let himself be pulled out, but didn't move. He didn't even look at Romano.

"Are you hungry?" asked Romano, suddenly very concerned. He poured out milk for him, along with some food, but as soon as he set the cat down next to the bowls, he just laid on the floor without moving.

Romano grit his teeth. "Are you sick? The vet said you were alright. I won't forgive you if you die now!" he said, feeling his eyes starting to fill wit tears again. "Ten years are like the blink of an eye for me, but now you arrive just to die right away? This shit always happens. I love people and they leave."

Spain blinked, and looked up at the tears falling silently down Romano's eyes. After a tiny cat sigh, he pushed himself up on his tiny paws and went to rub his face against Romano's leg.

"Fuck you," said Romano with a sigh of relief at seeing him finally moving.

Spain sat down next to him, trying to understand how he really felt. Romano scratched his ears, but Spain stepped a little away from him.

"If you're trying to make me feel bad for putting you in the carrier it's working, so stop," said Romano.

Spain still didn't get closer.

"Ok, I won't put you in it anymore, I promise," said Romano, and pulled Spain up against his chest. Spain whined, trying to get away from him, but without much intention. Being so close to Romano, being showered with so much affection, it was all too good to really fight him.

Romano rubbed his face against Spain's fur. "You're too much like him. Even in the way you sulk. Once he got angry at me for flirting with some bella," he said.

Spain growled, the incident coming back to his mind.

"As if some human girl was someone he should worry about." He tapped Spain's nose. "And he just stayed home and wouldn't talk to me or even talk to anyone until France brought me to his house to drag him out. Not like I was going on my own, I mean, France practically kidnapped me and forced me to go see what the hell was wrong with him. Turns out the dumbass was asleep in the couch. He had been there for days! I wanted to slap him. Tell him how worried I was and how much I'd cried. But…I couldn't. Of course I couldn't. He would think I'm nothing but the child I was. Like the child he's always thought I am. So I just kissed his forehead, waited until he woke up, and said I was sorry."

Spain licked at Romano's cheek. He never noticed the kiss. Like always, Romano was too good at hiding his emotions, and Spain was too airheaded to notice.

Someone knocked on the door so hard, Romano screamed, and Spain jumped out of his hands.

"W-who is it?!" cried Romano, getting up from the floor.

"Romano, open the door!" yelled America from outside.

Spain hissed at the door. No, he wasn't over the revelation that the two of them had dated around a hundred years ago.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Romano, walking up to the door.

America kicked the door open, and Romano yelped, jumping back a few paces.

"My door! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" shouted Romano.

America walked into the house, pulling England behind him. He saw Spain yowling at him and pushed England forward.

"There he is. Fix him," he ordered.

England stumbled forward, almost stepping over Spain. Romano rushed to pull Spain up in his arms.

"Be careful! Geez, what are you doing?!" he complained.

England passed a hand through his hair. He looked like he'd gotten run over in hell. All red eyed and dirty, with a gash down his left sleeve. "Do you seriously think that's an actual cat?" he asked, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"Of course he thinks that's a cat. I thought so too," said America, glaring at England.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand anything!" cried Romano.

England pointed at the cat in his hands. "Romano, that is not a cat. That's Spain."

Romano gave a hysterical laugh. "Are you joking?!"

Spain jumped out of Romano's hands, and stepped in front of England, meowing with as much anger as he could.

"Yeah, yeah, you're pissed. Shouldn't have broken my fucking nose in the first place," said England, waving his wand over Spain.

It felt like having thousands of needles all over his skin. Just a second, and then he blinked, and noticed he was much taller.

"I'm gonna break your face again, you fucker!" was the first thing Spain shouted.

England lifted his fists at him, but America grabbed him by the throat, pulling him back.

"We will be leaving now," said America, with a somber expression.

England tried to complain, but America covered his mouth and pulled him away, forcing him out of the house. Before he left, he looked back at Spain.

"That was once…a long time ago," he said.

"Don't make me break your nose too," lashed back Spain.

America and England left, leaving behind an eerie silence. Spain turned around to look at Romano, who had paled at the shock.

"Romano…I tried to communicate, but-" started Spain.

Romano gave a horrified scream and ran upstairs to his room, slamming and locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Spain ran after him, and realized he was naked. He looked around for something to put on, but gave up and sighed as he ran upstairs after Romano. It wasn't the weirdest thing he had done while naked, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"Roma, open the door," he called, trying to keep his calm.

There was no response from the other side, but he could hear Romano crying inside.

"Roma please," he begged. " Don't be so hard on yourself."

Romano didn't respond.

Spain presed his forehead to the door. "I love you Roma, please don't think I don't," he said.

Romano walked up to the door and opened it a bit. Just enough to give Spain a teary eyed glare.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for never saying it before. I've loved you for so long, that I've taken you for granted," said Spain, reaching to wipe a tear away from Romano's cheek with his thumb.

Romano recoiled from his touch. "You're angry. Just say it! Just say you're angry at me!"

Spain took a moment before answering. "I'm angry. But not at you Roma. I'm angry at myself," h said, feeling something heavy pressing in his chest. "I wish I hadn't been so stupid. To let you get so far away from me." His voice broke, his eyes started filing with tears.

Romano opened the door. "Don't cry!" he yelled, crying again. "I hate to see you cry!" he hugged Spain, pressing his face against his chest.

Spain laughed through the tears. "That's how it feels to me when you're sad," he said, caressing Romano's hair.

Romano gasped and pushed himself away from him.

"You're naked!"

Spain lifted his left hand, showing that he still had the cat collar hanging from his wrist.

"Not really," he said with a grin.

Romano turned completely red. "Take that off! God, I'm so embarrassed! You heard everything!"

"Not only did I hear everything. I was pampered all day by my beloved Roma," said Spain, hugging Romano against his naked chest. "If you were so nice to me all the time, I would do nothing but purr," said Spain, hugging him despite Romano's protests.

As long as he could be next to Romano, he decided that being a cat wasn't so bad.

"Please stop, I can't stand you even looking at me," said Romano, turning his back on him.

"Roma please, don't push me away," said Spain, reaching for him again.

"It never meant anything," whispered Romano, still unwilling to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to take it out on him."

Spain gritted his teeth. It was painful. So painful. He felt like an idiot for missing out on so much. For missing out on paying attention to the most important person for him in hundreds of years. The rage in his chest felt like it was choking him. And still those words kept echoing in his mind _"Why did we end?"_ Romano wondered why they ended, so clearly he thought there could be something between them, right? _"I could have loved you"_ The words felt like a blow deep inside him.

"Romano please look at me," said Spain.

"I can't! God, don't you realize how awful I feel?!" said Romano, hitting him in the chest.

Spain realized he would not be able to talk to Romano right then. He had closed off, retreating into himself.

"I...I'm sorry...," he said, taking a step back and trying to not let himself shake from the rage "I'll leave now."

He walked to the bed, pulled out one of the sheets and covered himself with it. He needed to go away. He needed to go far away where he could scream and cry and hate the fact that he had pushed Romano away.

"What? You're naked, what are you doing? You can't go outside like that," said Romano, standing in front of him.

"It doesn't matter," said Spain.

"You're just doing this because you're angry. Stop that. You can stay here," said Romano, and pushed him back.

"I _can't_ stay here"

"Why?!"

"Because you don't want me here!"

Romano paled. "What the fuck are you saying?!"

"Romano you're pushing me away, you can't stand to look at me, and I'm so angry I can't stand myself either!"

"Don't hate me," muttered Romano, his hands shaking. "I knew that if you ever found out, you would hate me."

"What? Romano I don't hate you. You're not listening to anything I'm saying!" said Spain. He went up to Romano and pulled him up, carrying him bridal style to the bed.

Romano screamed as he fell on the bed. "What are you doing you idiot?!" he said, turning red as a tomato.

Spain pulled the bedsheet over him and then slipped under it with him, hugging him against his chest.

"I'm too angry and you're too sad. So, since we can't communicate, we're going to sleep this off and we'll talk tomorrow," said Spain, looking down at Romano on the bed. "But before we go to sleep... can I have a kiss? Your kitty kisses were fantastic," he leaned down to rub their noses together.

Romano gave a sigh of contentment, relaxing against him.

"You were the worst cat ever," said Romano with an angry pout, and placed a quick peck on Spain's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Spain woke up to an empty bed, his whole body hurting like hell. He stretched, feeling Romano's space next to him.

It was cold.

He sighed and turned around to stare at the wall. The events of the previous day came back to him, and he could feel his body tensing.

What exactly were he and Romano? He didn't really know in the first place. Could they even be anything?

He wanted them to be lovers. Exclusive. He wanted to marry Romano.

The memories of his past political marriages came back to him. Ok, so maybe he didn't want that exactly. Or did he? He didn't even know how an actual marriage would work for them.

What he really wanted was for Romano to be only his. He wanted to know that Romano wouldn't end up in anyone else's arms. Ever.

Spain grunted. Wasn't that horribly possessive of him though? Who did he think he was, that he could decide what Romano did or did not? He wasn't something he could own. If he got angry because Romano liked America then that was his own problem. If he was a better lover, Romano would not leave him. And being a better lover meant that he had to acknowledge that Romano's paranoia and need for constant attention and reassurance came along with him.

A colorful feather floated in front of him, and Spain startled.

Romano snorted behind him. "Are you sure you stopped being a cat?" he said, trying not to laugh at him. He held one of the cat toys that he had bought for him the day before. A few feathers attached to a stick with string. He had spent a few minutes chasing that at the pet store, now that he remembered.

Spain rolled on his back to face Romano. "I can be a cat whenever you want," said Spain, and purred.

Romano scoffed and looked away. "I made breakfast, come down," he said.

Spain stretched like a cat on the bed. "Nuuuh, let's have breakfast here," he said, and reached towards Romano.

Romano scoffed, but sat down at the bed. "I don't have any tables to eat in bed at this house."

Spain held his hand and smiled at the sight of their entwined fingers together.

"Isn't this nice?" said Spain, looking up at him from the bed. "Roma, would you like to be with me?"

Romano frowned "What?"

"Together. I want to be with you and only with you. Forever. Would you like that?"

"A-are you serious?" asked Romano. "You mean like a marriage?"

Spain pushed himself up. "Do you think you could love me like that?" he asked.

Romano grit his teeth and sniffled. "You idiot. I...I don't think there was a moment when I haven't loved you."

Spain held Romano's face to kiss his cheeks and the tip of his nose. "I have always loved you too. And now I want to make sure you know it. Always."


	5. Chapter 5

The bell that signaled someone's entrance to the Cartier jewelry shop dinged, and Beatriz, the employee who had caught Mr. Vargas' cat before he could attack the store manager, looked up to see a tall dark skinned man dark brown curly hair. He walked through the store, taking off his sunglasses to reveal bright green eyes. He looked like a model, right down to the couple buttons open in his shirt. And yet he had a casual boy-next-door look to him.

Beatriz noticed she was staring, and stood straight up.

"Welcome sir, is there anything I could help you with?" she asked with her brightest smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for engagement rings," he said.

Beatriz tried to not let her disappointment show on her face. "Oh, of course. We have them here," she said, leading him to another part of the store where they had all the engagement rings. The manager of the store saw them approaching and smiled at the man.

"Good afternoon sir. I'm sure the lady in question will be very excited," he said. "Do you have anything in mind for the ring?" he asked, taking out a display with a variety of rings to show him.

"Not really. He has very...unique tastes," he said, pushing up his sleeves to reveal the black watch that Mr. Lovino Vargas had bought a few days ago. And next to it, hanging from a thin strip of leather was the golden tag that said Cuore, which he had also bought for his weird cat that day.

The manager and Beatriz exchanged a look.

Mr. Vargas entered the store. "There you are. I told you to wait while I parked dammit!" he said, glaring at the other man.

"I just couldn't wait," he said, looking at the manager with cold eyes.

"Hmph. Did you see anything you like?" asked Lovino, looking at the rings in front of them. "These aren't marriage rings."

"I know. I thought you should have an engagement one too."

Mr. Vargas blushed. "D-don't be dumb. It's too late, you already proposed. You're doing everything wrong."

"It would be too boring if I was traditional," said the tanned man, picking a ring and showing it to Mr. Vargas.

"I'd say monarchies are the epitome of tradition," said Mr. Vargas.

Beatriz discreetly elbowed the manager.

The tall man laughed. "Come on, choose a ring. I know I messed up. I'm doing my best"

It took them over and hour to choose the engagement ring and the marriage rings, and the manager escorted them outside, always with a perfect smile until they left.

When the door closed behind them, Beatriz laughed with almost childish glee. "And you were so worried he was dating some gold digger!"

"We don't really know-" he tried to say.

"He's a prince!" she said, almost bouncing.

The manager groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

By sundown they were back home. Alone. Spain sat at the living room trying to open a bottle of wine, while Romano finished the lasagna in the kitchen.

Romano's cell phone vibrated, and he took it out of his pocket. An american flag flashed across the screen.

"What now?" asked Romano.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked America.

"Better than ok. I just got married," he said, peering into the oven.

"Whaaaat?" yelled America.

"Shut up. Geez," said Romano. He held the phone with his shoulder while he took out the lasagna.

"W-with Spain? Today? Where are you guys?"

"At home. We got married at a court house. We had to falsify our documents of course, but since it's just a...simbolic thing, we didn't care."

"Oh my god. And here I was worried about you guys getting into a huge fight. Wow. Congrats man. You should have made a party! You should have invited us! Or wait, did everyone get invited but England and me? I mean I just talked to him and he said he was the one who called Italy, pretending to be Spain," babbled America.

Romano rolled his eyes, and the phone slipped from his shoulder. "Shit!" he cried.

Spain caught it in his hand.

"Hey America," he said, setting the wine glasses on the counter. "We didn't do anything. It sort of happened."

Romano bit his lower lip.

"H-hey, Spain," said America. "Uhm, congratulations..."

"Thanks. And if anyone asks, don't say anything. We wanted to tell Portugal and Italy first. Oh, and tell England that if he pulls this shit again, I'm going to chain him to a rock, and throw him into the ocean."

"O-ok, sure."

"Bye," said Spain, and hung up. Then he turned the phone off. "Take it before I crush it," he said, giving it back to Romano.

"He was worried that we were still fighting," said Romano.

"I should have told him I married England."

"Spain! Don't tell him," said Romano, hitting his arm playfully.

"Back in the times of the Habsburgs, everybody was married to everybody. He should pick up a history book," he said, and sighed. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't-"

Romano kissed him. "Shut up."

Spain smiled and hugged him. "Are we going to have a honeymoon? I haven't had one of those. It was always the ceremony, the party, the deflowering, the-"

"Shut. Up." ordered Romano, pulling at Spain's hair.

Spain laughed, "Ow. Meow! Meow!"

Romano couldn't help but laugh. Then he got angry at Spain for making him laugh, so he headbutted him.

They ended up eating the lasagna in bed. Romano kept staring at the engagement and marriage rings in his hand, while Spain kept staring at him.

"Thank you," said Romano. "I know you're not fond of marriage in general."

Spain grinned. "In general? No. I didn't like being married off to people I barely spoke to. But you?" he said, holding his hand. "I have lived thousands of years, and this is the happiest day of my life."

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please consider leaving a like or a comment. It would mean a lot to me to know your opinion.


End file.
